mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam
Liam is a character in Mortal Kombat X. History Liam was born in July 2002. Liam is grew up in 13 years and ready for Kombat! Revenant Rescuing When Johnny and Sonya discoverd Quan Chi's Fortress, Liam came to help them and jumped into the wraith pool and came back as a wraith. Infected Worlds Years after Liam jumped into the wraith pool to rescue the revenants Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax, he came to the Dead Woods to help the SF team of Johnny & Sonya as a half human-half wraith. Variations Rave Variation: Includes High Noise and Instrument Attack. Indepence Variation: Includes Snow and Wires Spray. CopyCat Variation: 'Includes Costume Artist and MoveSet Stealing. Signature Moves * '''Back Stabbing: '''Liam is jumping behind the character and giving the opponent a punch in the back. (Up, Square/X/J) * '''Slide-Flip Kick: '''Liam is sliding under the opponent, catching his (opponent) back with his (Liam) legs and doing a flip. (Down + Left/Right, Circle/B/H) * '''Snow Spray (Indepence Variation): '''Liam is spraying the opponents eyes with Snow Spray (Foward, Back, Triangle/Y/I) * '''Wires Spray (Indepence Variation): '''Liam is spraying the opponents hand with Wires Spray and throwing him back (Back, (twice), Triangle/Y/I) * '''High Noise (Rave Variation): '''Liam is using high noise to attack the opponent. (All Attack Buttons) * '''Instrument Attack (Rave Variation): '''Liam choosing an instrument (DJ Set (Triangle/Y/I), A guitar (Square/X/J), A triangle (Circle/B/L) or An organ (X/A/K)) and throwing it on the opponent (All Direction Buttons + The instrument Button) * '''Costume Artist (CopyCat Variation): '''Liam is turning into his opponent. (Foward + LT&RT/R2&L2/P&O) * '''Moveset Stealing (CopyCat Variation): '''Liam is stealing the moveset of his opponent (Foward, Back, Square/X/J) Other: Throw: "'You got caked!": Liam is throwing a cake on the opponent's face X-Ray: the Gecko Move!: Liam is knocking the opponent's head on the floor, sitting on his face, farting and floating away Finishing Moves: Fatalities: * Exploding Snow Spray (Only on Indepence Variation): '''Liam is spraying an explosing snow spray on the opponent's head, making him fall on the ground and exploding the spray (Up, Up, Up, RT/R2/P) * '''How we Rave (Only on Rave Variation): '''Liam and the opponent are teleporting to a Rave, Liam ties the opponent to a big speaker and putting a very noisy music and the opponent's head is blasting. (Dash, Up) Other Finishers: * '''Babality: Turns back into a baby, teleports to the rave and he turns on the big speaker and putting the very noisy music which scares him, and he sits down and starts crying. (Down, Down, Block) * Friendship: 'Gives the cake to his opponent (Down, Down, Punch) Skins '''Liam: '''Brown hair, black mini-gloves, a black t-shirt & colorful sight glasses *'Indepence: 'Same as the normal skin, but with a bag for the sprays. *'Rave: 'Same as the normal skin but with green mixr headphones on his nape. *'CopyCat: '''The normal skin. '''Wraith: Same as the original but with red glowing eyes, red aura over his body and flame fists hands. Quotes Cassie Cage: ("They sent a little boy to fight me?")..."Get turned up to death!"...("The same old cliche") D'Vorah: ("This one gonna kill the little boy!")..."And this one gonna put your head in an unexepted place!"...("We will see!") Ermac: "Have anybody told you that you looking very creepy?"...("Your face are gonna look creepy now!")..."The Lonley Island and Nicki Minaj are waiting on the set" Erron Black: "Join us Black!"...("Why would I?")..."It's your home!" Ferra/Torr: "Ferra and Torr...."...("And you are..?")..."The one who kill Hulk and the Wasp!" Goro: "Goro!"...("I'll krush you little boy!")..."Goro!" Jacqui: "Your father is waiting..."...("And for you too")..."He's waiting for you to kill him" Jason: "The masked Bob?"...("Chh...Chh")..."You have sum candies on ya??" Jax: "Smoking is bad for all the pepole around ya"...("You're such as a good boy o'mama")..."This good boy o'mama will crush dem bones" Johnny Cage: "Where's Johnny? (In baby voice)"...("Here's Johnny!")..."Ha!" Kano: "Ooh, A lady.."...("Surprise!")..."Where's dat lady?" Kenshi: ("Get free from the wraith")..."I'm already freed"...("Doesn't look like") Kitana: "New Ruler of the Netterrealm"...("I'm promising you to rule this realm")..."Well, Up this high I'll never hit the ground" Kotal Khan: ("Kneel before me")..."I won't kneel"...("You kneeld before a fool in a red cape") Kung Jin: ("Been captured too ha?")..."As your uncle does"...("Don't you dare!") Kung Lao: ("Kneel before the Netterrealm")..."Unlike you, I got mind of my own"...("And now you gonna lose it!") Liu Kang: Same dialog with Kitana Mileena: "Kahnum"...("Look like you know the truth")..."But the truth is already lost!" Quan Chi: ("Look like you did a smart move")..."Welcome to 2015"...("No respect to your ruler") Raiden: "Lord Raiden"...("Join the White Lotus")..."Just cause we're the same?" Reptile: "Don't trust Kotal!"...("You want me to trust a Human?")..."Actually a half-wraith half-human" Rudi Von Tausch: (Liam, we have an same age!) Yes, we do have a same age. (But you are like a half Human Half Wraith.) Scorpion: ("The Shirai Ryu needs one like you")..."Thanks..."...("You'll pass only if you defeat a ex-wraith") Shinnok: ("You took my soliders!")..."Your soliders?"...("You're gonna be one of them!") Sonya Blade: "Major"...("Rescuer")..."Thanks..." Sub-Zero: "Kuai Liang"...("Liam")..."Thats my name" Takeda: Same dialog with Kenshi In-game quotes: "No problem dude" - When the Narrator says "Finish Him!" "Who's the little boy now?" - After winning a round versus Cassie or D'Vorah "Not seems like I'm your solider..." - After winning a round versus Shinnok "Already did a halfway" - After winning a round versus Scorpion Intros & Outro Intro 1 (First): Liam shown as the boy who he was before and burning. Intro 1 (Second): Drawing a picture of the opponent and ripping it Intro 1 (Third): Creating a fireball and shooting it to the sky Intro 2 (First): Bringing a wall and spraying on it "Liam was here!!!" Intro 2 (Second): Signing to fans Intro 2 (Third): Blowing the spray Outro: Getting out of the area and djing the drop of "Fatality (Quintino Edit)" by Pep & Rash Additional Details * He is the 4th chapter in Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode. His variations throught the chapter are: **Fights 1-2: Rave **Fights 3-4: Indepence * His variations symbols are: **Indepence: Fireworks **Rave: Speakers **CopyCat: Splitted Face Character Select Screen: * When he picked, He is blowing a gum * When his variation is picked, He is doing like his 1st Intro (3) * When both character are chosen, Liam is signing to fans